


Closure

by seomyungho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, sevenscheme, this is based on my friend's twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seomyungho/pseuds/seomyungho
Summary: Soonyoung knows that he'll have to hear it eventually. He knows he'll have to find out who killed Jihoon. He knows he has to accept that whoever did it tore his heart out when Jihoon's stopped beating.(Based on the "sevenscheme" murder-mystery game created by twitter user @softrapline a.k.a. min.)





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> This very short story is detailing Soonyoung finding out who the killer was and is based off of this https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472 . IF YOU HAVE NOT READ INTO THE THREAD I SUGGEST DOING SO FIRST AS IT IS CRUCIAL FOR THE BACKGROUND OF THIS PIECE.

It’s almost unbelievable how much a person’s life can change in the span of a day, much less a week. Jihoon left Soonyoung behind in this hell merely seven days ago, but to Soonyoung, it feels like seven lifetimes ago. They’d had so much planned together. The world was supposed to be theirs― now Soonyoung’s world was laying cold under six feet of dirt alongside his heart. All he has left of Jihoon is the guitar the composer had prized in his life. He loved making music and he did it for everyone. Sometimes he would start daydreaming and talk about how he planned on making music that mattered to people. Soonyoung holds the guitar and recalls a time when Jihoon would sing bits of songs dedicated to the love they shared. His favorite song of Jihoon’s detailed how they would one day get married, share their passions, and grow old together. Despite Jihoon being too afraid to tell anyone that he loved Soonyoung, they both knew it was true.

Loved. The word rings in Soonyoung’s head. Loved. Past tense, because a dead person can’t love.

He’s near tears for the fifth time today when he feels a hand on his shoulder. For a split second, he convinces himself that the hand belongs to Jihoon, but he knows better. He has each line and curve of Jihoon’s hands memorized. He already misses holding them and pressing them against his lips.

“Soonyoung… you can’t keep skipping classes to come here.” Minghao’s voice is soft and sweet, but it’s riddled with pain as well. Soonyoung glances around the music room and sighs sadly.

“It’s like… I can feel him, Hao.” His eyes begin to water and Minghao’s grip on his shoulder tightens. “I can feel him sitting here on the piano bench next to me, teaching me a new song he’s written. I can still hear his laugh and I can still see his smile. I just… I need closure. I need to know what happened so I can let him go.”

Minghao settles down carefully next to Soonyoung. “That’s… that’s why I came here, actually. I knew you’d want to know who did it when the police caught the murderer.”  
Soonyoung doesn’t think it’s possible, but he thinks he can feel his heart harden. The case was solved. The person who killed his soulmate was apprehended. The police can now charge the monster with their crimes. When Minghao realizes Soonyoung can’t bring himself to respond, he continues.

“I wish I could say that this was easier. I wish I didn’t have to say it was someone Jihoon trusted with his life and that’s the reason his life was cut short. I wish… I wish none of this was true. But the police were given an official confession.” Minghao can feel the breath catch in his throat. He can’t believe that his best friend was capable of murder. “Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Junhui were all arrested with connection to the murder earlier today.”

Soonyoung feels lightheaded. Tears begin to practically pour out of his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him that he should have seen this coming. At Jihoon’s funeral, Wonwoo seemed like he hadn’t slept in days and he wouldn’t look at Soonyoung or at Jihoon’s body. Seungcheol, Jihoon’s best friend, didn’t cry a bit. He simply looked as if his soul had been disconnected from the rest of himself. What Soonyoung can’t ignore, though, is the pure shock of hearing Junhui’s name. Wonwoo and Seungcheol were friends of Soonyoung, but Junhui? He was one of Soonyoung’s closest friends.

Was, Soonyoung says to himself. Was. Past tense, because a friend would never take away the thing you he loves the most.  
After several minutes of nothing but Soonyoung’s choked sobs and Minghao’s hand rubbing his back, Soonyoung finally manages a small “why,” to which Minghao sighs again.

“According to Seungcheol’s confession, Junhui was a dealer.” His throat burns while saying this; did he ever really know his supposed ‘best friend’ at all? “Junhui had recently recruited Wonwoo to work with him as well. Seungcheol… he had been involved with drugs. He was involved with Junhui. One day, Seungcheol had let slip about it to Jihoon, and Jihoon threatened to call the police about it. Seungcheol was angry. He got Junhui to help him and, in turn, Wonwoo. Junhui could easily get the cyanide, and to prove to Junhui that he was worthy, Wonwoo drugged Jisoo so that they could frame him. Junhui had come to school late that day. Seungcheol got the cyanide from him, put some in some spaghetti, and gave it to Jihoon that morning. Hansol went home sick that day and Junhui had never liked that kid. When they found out Hansol left, they decided to frame him, too. It was all too easy for them… Once they made sure the halls were clear, the three of them went to check. They went to make sure the job had been done.” Without realizing it, Minghao started crying while explaining it all to Soonyoung. Soonyoung is his best friend and he never wanted to have to tell someone that was normally so bright why their happiness was ripped away from them.

Soonyoung lays his head on the piano and sobs. He is angry, he is livid, he is absolutely devastated. Jihoon had died because he trusted. He put his trust in someone who stood by and watched him die. He was in pain and scared and reaching out to his best friend and Seungcheol watched it all. Now Jihoon is dead and three people Soonyoung thought he could trust are to blame. He makes himself a promise to never trust anyone again.

Between sobs, Soonyoung begins screaming things that are just barely comprehendible. Minghao lets him, because he has every right to be angry. He screams at Wonwoo for lying and pretending he cared and having the nerve to face him after he’d watched his love die. He screams at Seungcheol for taking away the thing in this world that made Soonyoung the happiest, because Seungcheol valued material things more than the life of someone who called him a friend. But, to Minghao’s surprise, Soonyoung screams at Junhui the most.

“Why did this have to cost a life!? Why were you ever involved with these sorts of things!? Have others died at your hand!? Why did you enable them to take him from me!?” Soonyoung falls quiet for a minute or so and, finally, whispers something barely audible to Minghao. “Why did he ever act like he was my friend? Junhui knew that day. I had told him. He knew that I was upset with Jihoon and he knew that Jihoon would die with our last memory being a fight. He didn’t even tell me that I should apologize or make sure that we were on good terms. He didn’t tell me that I needed to tell Jihoon that I love him.”

“Soon-“

“Why didn’t he let me say goodbye?”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter account is @mnghaos where I also posted an early version of this story before I edited! You can go check it out there and message me suggestions on other ideas you may have for stories. Feedback is appreciated, and a huge thanks to Min for inspiring this work.


End file.
